The present disclosure relates to obstacle detection and avoidance and, more particularly, to materials handling vehicles equipped to detect and avoid obstacles in a warehouse. For the purposes of defining and describing the concepts and scope of the present disclosure, it is noted that a “warehouse” encompasses any indoor or otherwise covered facility in which materials handling vehicles transport goods including, but not limited to, warehouses intended primarily for the storage of goods, such as those where multi-level warehouse racks are arranged in aisles, and manufacturing facilities where goods are transported about the facility by materials handling vehicles for use in one or more manufacturing processes.